Of Starbucks Coffee and Teddy Bears
by RedAsATomato
Summary: Misty Waterflower, May Maple, and Dawn Berlitz. Three friends living in one apartment. Watch as they go through life, love, and so much more on you guessed it-- Valentine's Day.
1. Chapter 1: It's Valentine's Day Hon!

Story: Of Starbucks Coffee and Teddy Bears

Summary: Misty Waterflower, May Maple, and Dawn Berlitz. Three friend living in one apartment. Watch as they go through life, love, and so much more on you guessed it-- Valentine's Day.

Rated: T for Teen just to be on the safe side.

Parings (Major): Pokeshipping, Contestshipping, and Penguinshipping. Other parings hinted at throughout the story.

Author's Note (A/N): Hi there! I'm RosesInSpring, and am sort of new here. Here's basically my 1st story on Pokémon and in Fan Fiction! Anyways the most important thing is… that you all enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or anything major like that.

* * *

Chapter 1: It's Valentine's Day Hon!

It was a fine, beautiful morning in the city of Slateport. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and way up high in an apartment on the 5th floor of a building, there was a brunette snoring away in her bed. Just then a navy blue haired girl walked into the bedroom and opened the window. She then turned around, and her equally blue eyes scrunched up at the sight of her friend.

"May…"

'Sniff. Sniff. Yum…smells like waffles…chocolate waffles…'

"Oh May…"

'So sleepy…'

"May don't make me do this to you…"

'Should I stay or should I,' May yawned, 'go?'

"That's it. Blazie! Come here boy!"

'Huh? Did she just call Bla—?'

"Woof!" A golden retriever had jumped up from a large plump red pillow he called bed. Said dog now sat on top of May's licking her face as she sat up. "Ah! Hey! Ha-ha-ha! Blazie… why'd you have to listen to Miss Pretty-in-Pink here? You know I would've wakened up right?"

Blazie woofed in agreement as May turned and smirked at her friend, "Dawn, prepare to meet your maker! Come on in Pachi!" Dawn's eyes widened when she heard a little squeak from outside the bedroom. As if on cue a tiny squirrel literally zoomed into the room and jumped up on her head, ruffling her hair up some and essentially making most of it stand on one end.

Dawn had always taken great pride in her hair, taking her sweet time to make sure every strand in particular was brushed to perfection. In essence, had she been any other girl who had an equally passionate side for things in the make-over genre, she would've screamed as though it were the end of the world. However Dawn is still Dawn and it isn't the end of the world. So being the happy-go-lucky girl she is, proceeded to… laugh. Both girls, as May joined in, erupted in an overflow of laughter only to be joined minutes later by the entrance of a certain redhead.

"You'd never blame that dog for anything would you?" exclaimed the newcomer.

Dawn replied, "See May, she agrees with me!"

"Misty! Not you too!" pouted May throwing a pillow at said girl, suddenly being stopped by a growl from her stomach. Sheepishly she said, "Never mind let's all eat now, please?" And with that, the trio plus one dog and squirrel made their way to the dining room to enjoy some breakfast.

"Say what?" said May after gulping down her 3rd helping of chocolate chip waffles, "B-but it's Saturday! Colleges are like school! In fact it is school, which means Saturdays are off."

"But it really is a big project and Kenny made me promise to be there today!" Dawn cried.

Misty raised an eyebrow, skeptical of the ordeal. "Seriously Dawn? And you're sure you couldn't have done this on any other day."

"Positive."

"Okay then, I'll take you to your word. Besides, I have some place I need to go to today so I won't see you guys 'til way later." Misty replied.

While a pearly white smile came on one particular girl, sapphire eyes widened on the other. "Oh come on! I get a day off on the day everyone's out? That's just great. Not. So where are you going then Mist?"

"Well—." Ding-dong Misty was off by the sound of the doorbell.

"I'll get it!" called Dawn. She promptly stood up before another word could be spoken, and ran to the door. "Kenny! I thought I told you not to… oh. Hello."

At the door was a tall man with strikingly long purple curly hair and jade green hair. Clad in a baby pink long sleeved dress shirt, blue jeans, and bright red boots, he was holding an oddly familiar shaped cactus and a basket of heart shaped chocolate chip cookies. "Want one?"

"Thanks!" Dawn said eagerly taking a big one from the basket. After a moment of silence eating the cookie, "Delicious cookies, the best I've ever eaten! So, what do you want this time?"

"I know! And the only thing that shrimp says is oh, they're not half bad! I'm glad that at least one of her friends has good taste in gourmet. But that's beside the point. Can you be a dear and call her over?"

If Dawn could only sweat drop like those characters in all those anime shows she watched with her childhood friends, she'd be doing so 10 fold right now. Unfortunately she couldn't so she stepped back and excused herself closing the door. Then as soon as she was out of the purple haired man's sight, she ran at the speed of her squirrel to the dining room and called, "May! That tall guy withthe cactus is here! And he gave me a cookie!"

Called girl was with a huge smile on her face, and about to let Dawn in on with information pried from the redhead when her friend's words started to sink in, "Wait… Harley's out there?!"

After a curt nod from the girl she sighed and started to make her way to the door but stopped to ask, "You remembered everything I told you about that guy right?"

"Yup, and I did everything you told me to! No need to worry!" Dawn answered with a single thumbs-up. As soon as May made her exit she turned around to find Misty with a deep red blush on her face. "Whoa, you're as red as a tomato! What happened?"

Misty mumbled something incoherent about dates before raising her hazel eyes to meet with Dawn's navy blue. Frowning with the blush still apparent, she replied "May happened."

Relieved somewhat that her friend was out of harms way, mentioned girl continued to the door. Upon opening it Harley called out to her, "May Hon I just knew you'd be here! Take this and see you later!"

"Huh? What's this?" was all May could say as he shoved a white envelope into her hands. When motioned to open it by the man in front of her, she did just that and proceeded to read out loud, "With our group's latest successes in the wedding industry, it's my pleasure to announce that we'll be having a get-together celebration on Saturday, the 14th of February at 7 pm. Please dress semi-formally when you arrive at the office. From: Solidad."

"So, do you know what day it is today?" Harley asked amused.

"It's Saturday, but what does that have to do with any—." May suddenly stopped talking. She looked at the invitation, then Harley, and back again. The brunette exclaimed, "The party's today?! Hold on, then that means—oh my. "

"It's Valentine's Day Hon! I've got to go so see you there!" Harley called as he ran off, "And don't forget to bring one of your boy toys or something!"

She muttered a 'why me' as she closed the door and headed over to finish breakfast. Upon entering May perked up remembering something and just as Misty was about to sneak off she called, "Ha-ha! I was right Misty Waterflower! You are definitely on a d-a-t-e!"

"Misty's going on a date? I want in! And it's on Valentine's Day too! So who's the lucky guy?" Dawn asked excitedly.

"Dawn, don't listen to a word that girl says," Misty answered before turning glaring at the other girl, "May, for the last time I am not on a date!"

* * *

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed my story. Please review and let me in on your opinions and such. I'd like to know if I should continue this story or not. Try not to do something like spam or flame if you can help it… Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2: Hugs, Kisses, and You!

Author's Note (A/N): Hey guess what?! I finally got out of Writer's Block in this chapter! (Yes I am very, very excited…) Hope you enjoy! I don't want to give out any spoilers… So I'm keeping my mouth shut. Um, minor language so watch out…

Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own Pokémon. That's that.

* * *

Chapter 2: Hugs, Kisses, and …You!

After a few teasing comments from May to a "love-struck-redhead-in-denial," (usually followed by "I am not!" from the mentioned girl) the trio finished their breakfast and got ready for the day. Then they bade farewell to each other and their pets, heading to their own destinations.

"No need to worry right? Sure I missed my bus, but it can't get worse right?" Dawn piped up, holding her fists tightly. "I can't let this get me down! Dawn Berlitz, get your head together!"

Feeling more pumped up than ever, Dawn looked around the busy street, trying to figure out another way to get to the prestigious Slateport City College, aka SCC. Just across from her, she noticed an old lady getting into a bright yellow—"Taxi! That's it!"

The navy blue haired girl saw another taxi coming in the distance. She glanced at her watch, ten minutes before nine o'clock, which was the designated meeting time. 'Okay, I can do this.' Clutching her purse tightly Dawn did the unexpected. She leaped from the sidewalk onto the street, yelling to the incoming car, "Stop!"

Paul was definitely not a happy camper. First his car had broken down, which is the reason he had to borrow Reggie's old rundown taxi. Then his watch had gone missing, and on top of that, he had an unwanted reunion with Ash of all people.

_-Flashback-_

He should have picked a different gas station.

"Taxi person, I need to borrow your car!"

Then he wouldn't need to run and hide from the idiot.

"Um sir, I'm talking to you!"

No, he wasn't trying to avoid him. Paul Raymond is not a coward. And no, that wasn't a sigh of relief he gave when he thought he had lost him.

"Huh? Where do you think he went Pikachu?"

Good, so the raven haired boy didn't recognize him. Back to the taxi Paul went. Only a little more gas and he's a free—

"There you are! Wait a minute, you're Paul?!"

Crap. He let his guard down. So much for not to dealing with the guy today, it was all wishful thinking. And he had been so close too. But alas—

"Hey Paul, I didn't know you were a taxi driver."

—fate had decided to pick on him for the day.

_-Flashback End-_

He frowned from the memory. As if things haven't been bad enough already, now an annoying girl had stopped his car. He frowned even more as he glared at the road.

"Where is it?"

"Huh? Where is what?" The dark violet haired man proceeded to glare at her. Dawn laughed nervously. "Oh, you can drop me off at the SCC."

"Right," Screech! He stopped the car. And with that he dropped said girl onto the sidewalk. "And I'm a ninja."

"Hey! What was that for?!" She got up, pointing an accusing finger at him. "You don't believe me?"

"I work there and last I saw, there was nothing going on Saturday."

Dawn huffed and crossed her arms. "Well for your information, I know that and I have a project to finish and my friends are probably already there waiting for me… Ai! What time is it?! Oh man, I'm late now right? It's past 9 and I'm in deep trouble. This is your entire fault! No wait, it's my fault! My head hurts. " She shriveled down to her knees as she spoke, grabbing her head in confusion.

"You act like you know me. Who the heck are you by the way?"

"We've met so many times!" She yelled in frustration. Then again got up and pointed an accusing finger at the dark eyed man. "How can you not remember? I'm in a class you're helping out for crying out loud! You ran into Ash, Brock, and Me a lot back then in high school too remember?"

"No. Let's go." 'What is it with people and pointing these days?' On that note he walked towards the car, motioning Dawn to follow.

Mentioned girl pouted as she picked up her thought-to-be-forgotten purse. "Fine, fine but the name's Dawn and don't you forget it this time!"

Meanwhile at SCC, the duo of Kenny and Zoey sat patiently at a table waiting for their friend. Well, almost patiently. "Hey quit panicking Kenny. She's fine, probably just missed the bus."

"Hey I know, just getting a little antsy is all…" Kenny laughed nervously, messing suspiciously with the chair besides him.

"Okay then, I'll be going to the bathroom." Zoey said as she got up. As an afterthought she added, "You may want to add some water to those flowers, she could take awhile."

Kenny gaped at the ginger-haired girl as he turned a dark shade of red. 'She knows, she actually knows. I thought only Leona knew. Great.' "Hey wait a minute! What's that supposed to mean?!"

Being the only one without plans for the time being before the evening since taking the day off, May decided to take a walk in the mall and do a little window shopping here and there to get her mind off a few things. Not a good idea for a girl wanting to forget what holiday it was that day. But of course in her haste May had forgotten that fact and was now in a glaring contest with a certain something…

'It was mocking me. I must've seen at least a hundred of those big, brown, and annoyingly fluffy… things. Not to say I don't like cute things because I do, but in not in this case. Looking at me, no, gazing at me with those beady innocent onyx eyes. Don't forget the silky ribbon around its neck, accented with bright red hearts. Hearts of all shapes! But what got me the most was the card on its lap. "To your SPECIAL SOMEONE this VALENTINE'S DAY!" it says. And in gold print too. Wow. Way to rub it in. sigh I know that it's Valentine's Day and do you really have to remind me that I'm supposed to bring someone to that party? You know, if it wasn't for this stupid glass and the law between us, I'd tear that bear limb from limb… if I was usually as violent as Misty. But no, I'm not, and am too much of a shy goodie-two-shoe for that. So, I'll do the next best thing, which is—sulk. Great, first Harley, now this bear. Come on May, let's find a nice bench. So just turn around to see a blonde and her alleged boyfriend making out?! Yuck. That's just… never mind. Sulking will have to wait…'

May did the only thing a girl like her could do in a situation like this, gasp and stare, unbelievingly at the somewhat familiar couple. After a minute or two the silence and the scene overwhelmed her and blurted out the one phrase that could possibly summarize all the little thoughts going through her head, "What the--?!"

Instantly the couple shot up to stare at the girl who interrupted their …fun? Sapphire turned to hazel, then to seal brown eyes. At that moment, a light bulb came on in May's head. Her eyes widened, May managed to stutter, "D-Daisy and T-Tracy?!"

"Hey I know you! You're like my baby sister's friend! June, right? I'm totally kidding, it's May isn't it?" Daisy replied with her rich valley girl accent in tow. "Mind keeping what you saw to yourself? I mean you can kind of like talk about it with Misty and Dawn. It's just that the media's so messed up when they get dirt like this."

May nodded slowly, still stunned with shock. "But a-aren't you guys supposed to be at Cerulean City and Pallet Town or something?!"

"Professor Oak let me have a vacation, and Daisy's taking a one week vacation after her recent movie debut to visit Mist and the rest of you guys," Tracy, noticing the brunette's obvious discomfort, then added, "You can run if you want to. No one's going to stop you."

"Well o-okay?" And with that May ran out of the mall at a speed the gingerbread man would be jealous of. Running in no specific direction, said girl somehow landed in the local beach, stopping at a bench only to catch her breath. After relaxing some she turned to see the space next to her occupied by yet another couple in a make out session. May frowned before running away yet again onto the sidewalk, nearly running into a ginger red haired girl and a raven haired boy with a mouse on his shoulder.

"Wait a minute…" she mumbled to herself, continuing to run. Another light bulb lit up in her head. "Was that Ash and Misty?!"

Still running May turned around to look when—Bam! She ran into someone. At that moment May started to fall and closed her eyes, bracing herself for the impact with the hard cement. "Ah—huh? What happened to the sidewalk?" But none came. Sapphire eyes opened to meet emerald. Silence ensued. What seemed like eternity passed before one of the two smirked, and opened his mouth to say something.

"I know I'm irresistible and all, but do you mind getting off? It's a little hard to breathe with you on top of me."

"What are you...?" May stopped midsentence as a third light bulb turned on that day. "Ah!" She jumped off immediately with a huge blush on her face. Ash and Misty were forgotten for now, as the emerald eyed man got up giving her a better view of his face. She took a step back and involuntarily gasped. No way. It couldn't be, after all this time. Running into him, literally, like this? "Drew?"

Smirking again, he flicked his matching emerald green hair and replied, "The one and only."

* * *

A/N: Yikes, I see Ikarishipping in this chapter... when I said that Penguinshipping is a major ship. Um, please review and let me know what you think okay?


End file.
